


Drabble

by lilahenatlantis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: La asistente de Barba deja entrar a Fin con reticencia, no se necesita ser un genio para saber por qué.





	Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Primer drabble terminado en este fandom y considerando los documentos a medio escribir en todos mis discos jamás pensé que este iba a ser el tono con que me iba a quedar. Sorry por eso, Elliot lovers.  
>    
>  Situado en algún momento entre las temporadas 17 y 18, durante las vacaciones de Liv.  
>    
>  Como ya se sabe, en pago por la [Manda Universal para la buena onda futbolera para Chile](http://lilahenatlantis.livejournal.com/19349.html) (a horas de la final con Alemania, por favor Universo haz lo tuyo), recordando el primer gol de Vargas en el partido Chile - Perú, copa América 2015.  
>    
>  Palabras: 850+

La asistente de Barba deja entrar a Fin con reticencia, no se necesita ser un genio para saber por qué. Encuentra al fiscal trabajando con Carisi, sentados demasiado cerca otra vez… No importa lo que sea que tengan o no, no es su problema.  
  
\- Detective. – Barba se pone de pie pero no se acerca a saludarlo, vuelve a su escritorio a poner el máximo de distancia entre él y los detectives. Buen intento.  
  
\- Abogado. – lo saluda con una ligera inclinación. No se dirige a Carisi. – Necesito hablar con usted. En privado.  
  
Por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Carisi poniéndose de pie, sin esperar que lo hagan salir. Por lo menos el chico no es tan tonto como para no conocer el tono de Fin.  
  
\- Detective, estoy seguro que lo que sea no habrá problema en discutirlo…  
  
\- No es el caso, se trata de Liv.  
  
\- ¿Qué le pasó a la… - Carisi se pone en su campo visual.  
  
\- Es personal.  
  
\- Detective, no creo que sea apropiado…  
  
\- Mira, Barba, no quiero hablar de esto más que tú, pero no puedo esperar a que la teniente vuelva de vacaciones y te explique un par de cosas. – hace una pausa, mirando significativamente a Carisi, que tiene la vista baja otra vez. – No somos buenos para hablar de sentimientos, ¿verdad?  
  
En otra ocasión, sería cómico ver a los dos abrir los ojos desmesuradamente por un segundo y hacer un esfuerzo por no mirarse. Tal vez le alegre un día a Rollins contándole esto, si ella no fuera a lamentarse otra vez porque el penoso cortejo de Barba y Carisi es más acción de la que ella ha visto en un año. Fin estaba seguro que por lo menos se estaban acostando, pero parece que siguen en el penoso cortejo. Las palabras de Rollins, no de él. De nuevo, problema de Carisi y Barba, no suyo.  
  
\- Voy a ir por café… - Carisi no espera respuesta, por lo menos está aprendiendo a controlar su ansiedad.  
  
Fin se sienta frente a Barba sin esperar invitación, aunque espera que Carisi salga para hablar.  
  
\- ¿Hablaste con Olivia antes de presentar la lista de testigos?  
  
\- No le he hablado de trabajo en sus vacaciones.  
  
\- Bien, no lo hagas. – ahora viene la parte difícil, ojalá fuera solo convencer al hombre de no hacer lo que quiere hacer. – Necesito que elimines a Elliot Stabler de esa lista.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? Stabler fue el detective a cargo de la investigación…  
  
\- Me tienes a mí, llama a Munch… Sé que no te agrada el tipo, pero Huang puede testificar, me va a hacer caso.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no quieres que llame a Stabler? He oído historias sobre sus problemas…  
  
\- ¿Olivia te ha contado alguna de esas historias? Fueron compañeros doce años y se fue sin despedirse, después de todo…  
  
No va a meterse en otras relaciones que tampoco son su problema, aunque esté intentando proteger a una amiga. Espera que ella lo vea así cuando Barba inevitablemente le termine contando. Aun así, en este momento no tiene tiempo ni energía para desenterrar toda esta historia, Barba es un tipo inteligente, sabrá leer entre líneas.  
  
\- El tipo fue un buen detective, te concedo eso. También tienes que saber que Asuntos Internos tenía todo un expediente para él y que estaba a una agresión más de que lo echaran sin pensión. Olivia y él fueron buenos amigos, a pesar de todo. – no entra en detalles, no es su estilo y sabe que Barba y Liv son buenos amigos también, nada de esto debería ser información nueva. – Ella está criando su hijo con el detective de Asuntos Internos que quiso deshacerse de Stabler la mitad de su carrera y no voy a negar que el tipo se lo mereció un par de veces.  
  
\- ¿Qué me quieres decir?  
  
\- Lo de Dodds nos golpeó a todos, pero sabes que Liv recibió el peor golpe, ahora está mejor, supongo que París la va a ayudar. No la hagas enfrentarse a Stabler si puedes evitarlo, no lo invites de vuelta.  
  
Barba no contesta y está pensando… Hay algo más, Fin se da cuenta. Por supuesto que sabe que las cosas han estado tensas entre Liv y Barba desde el escándalo en la Iglesia, ha escuchado los rumores que dicen que al tipo le molestó menos que lo amenazaran de muerte que enterarse que la Teniente estaba con Tucker. Tampoco es asunto de Fin, sólo sabe que va a ayudarlo con esto.  
  
\- Demasiado tarde. – dice Barba un minuto después, reponiéndose y preparándose para la batalla, Fin lo ha visto muchas veces. – La defensa ya tiene la lista de testigos y contacté a Stabler esta mañana. Si no aparece a declarar en el nuevo juicio, es probable es que Finley salga libre. Aunque, si es tan inestable como dices y lo hago declarar, puede que termine saliendo de todos modos. Gracias, detective, me encargaré del tema.  
  
Bien, no van a hablar de ella, Fin puede vivir con eso, siempre y cuando cierren este asunto antes que Olivia vuelva a la comisaría.


End file.
